Dying World
A Dying World is a location in Final Fantasy XIII-2. Set in the year 700 AF, the Dying World was once home to the Farseers and their people. Paddra Nsu-Yeul lived here for more than a decade with Caius Ballad, before he left and she died, leaving Noel Kreiss the sole remaining inhabitant. Whether it was an old custom or a new preoccupation with preserving the Farseer's future, members of Noel's tribe would say to him, before they died, "The future is yours". Noel too left, when the goddess Etro spiriited him away to the Historia Crux, to begin his task of restoring his world's timeline to a more stable state. Ghostly manifestations of its inhabitants from another time are found in the village proper when he returns. Datalog Travel Guide: A Dying World Area Information One of the prophecies recorded on the Oracle Drive excavated from the ruins shows a mysterious place called the Dying World. It appears to be inhabited by descendants of the ancient Paddra Farseers, as well as refugees from Cocoon. Scientists believe that this world is our distant future. From the Editor's Desk: Frankly, we're not sure if anyone would actually want to visit the place. But "We'll take you to the ends of the earth!" is our motto, so we've sent our crack intern researcher to check it out. We'll let you know the moment we hear from him again. Story Serah travels to the Dying World to save Noel from becoming trapped in the dream that Caius placed him in. She witnesses the events from Noel's past: Noel's lonesome hunt for a behemoth's meat for Yeul's 15th birthday party, and a conversation between Noel and Caius that reveals in order to become the next Guardian, one must kill the other. Most of the villagers can be seen dying from hunger and illnesses. After Serah saves him, some of his lost memories are restored. At the Farseers' Relic, the Oracle Drive reveals that before her death, Yeul had seen Noel's journey through time. Then Mog informs Serah and Noel what he learned from Lightning in the Void Beyond: how Caius was once a Pulse l'Cie charged with a Focus to protect Yeul, but was freed from his l'Cie fate by Etro and granted immortality to watch over the seeresses throughout time. In the secret ending of Lightning's DLC episode "Requiem of the Goddess", Lightning can be seen in the Dying World a millennia after she awoke from her crystal stasis, the area now a part of Nova Chrysalia Areas A Dying world is the largest open area in the game; Academia is large, but only its city streets are passable, and few of the buildings can be entered. It is a desolate land with no plants and only the withered remains of trees, and no water or topsoil to nurture the growth of new growth. Ruins of the village of the Farseers are located to the east, while their mysterious relic lies to the north of those ruins. *Abyssal Fissure *Beaten Path *The Black Sands *The Farseers' Settlement *The Farseers' Relic *The Border *The Dead Sands *The Sandy Highlands Cactuarama can be obtained by using Improved Moogle Throw at/near Chocolina in The Black Sands. Enemy Formations At least 90% of the formations will drop Potent Orbs; indeed, they will be acquired at such a rate that the player may need to use them as they travel, or be unable to even use or sell them all. Abyssal Fissure *Metallicactuar (5%) Possibility *Apotamkin x3 or 4 *Garganzola x2 or 3 The Farseers' Settlement *Strigoi, Seeker x2 or 3 *Strigoi, Chonchon x2 *Strigoi *Pantopoda x1, Pleuston x2 or 3 Beaten Path *Garganzola x2 or 3 *Strigoi, Seeker x2 or 3 *Pantopoda x1, Pleuston x2 or 3 The Black Sands *Apotamkin x3 or 4 *Garganzola x2 or 3 The Border *Garganzola x2 *Pantopoda x1, Pleuston x2 or 3 *Apotamkin x3 or 4 The Dead Sands *Apotamkin x3 or 4 *Garganzola x2 or 3 *Pantopoda x2, Pleuston x3 *Metallicactuar (low %) The Sandy Highlands *Pantopoda x2, Pleuston x3 *Gogmagog (Boss) Music The Dying World does not have a specific musical theme. "Noel's Theme - Last Journey -", "Yeul's Theme", and "Countless Partings" play in the area, along with "Dust to Dust" from Final Fantasy XIII. During the boss battle against Caius, "Chaotic Guardian" plays. After the boss battle with Gogmagog, "Etro's Champion" acts as the area's main battle theme. Gallery Bug Some players have reported Mog getting stuck hovering or spinning in place in Dying World. Since Mog cannot be thrown in the area and the Historia Crux only allows the player to visit Serendipity and the Coliseum at the time, he remains unable to uncover necessary people and elements in the area, and the player cannot move forward in the story. Therefore, it is highly recommended players save on the timeline screen before entering A Dying World. Trivia *A Dying World is the only location in Final Fantasy XIII-2 where normal chocobos appear alongside Rambunctious Chocobos mutated from the paradox, though only the Rambunctious Chocobos can be ridden in the area. de:Sterbende Welt Category:Final Fantasy XIII-2 Locations